


Smiles in My Heart

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel's adventures with their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel Wanted to be the Bad Guy

Castiel is tied to a chair with duct tape across his mouth. He doesn't know where Dean is, Gabriel is standing in the corner looking mad, and Balthazar is standing next to him staring at Crowley, who won't stop babbling about his plan to flood the earth.

Okay, only some of that is true.

Castiel is sort of tied to a chair. It's a spinny chair that keeps moving around. Only one of his hands is tied to it because he's the only one of them who knows how to tie his shoes and they used shoelaces as rope. Dean is hiding somewhere in the next room waiting to come in and "save" Castiel.

"Crowley, do you even know what you're saying?" Gabriel says. He's only mad because he wanted to be the bad guy. "Do you even know what a polar ice thingy is?"

"Shut up Gabriel!" Crowley yells. He only says that because he doesn't know what the polar thing is. He's just reciting what he saw when he sneaked into his older brother Luke's room while he was watching a spy movie.

"Make me!"

"Your mommy said I'm in charge while she's doing clothes so you have to listen to me, and I'm older then you, and smarter then you." Crowley stuck his tongue out at Gabriel and Balthazar giggled.

"If you two are going to start fighting again we should play something else." All three of them turn to Castiel. The duct tape strip was in the hand that wasn't tied down and there was a red mark around his mouth.

"Okay." Crowley said, immediately calm again.

"We should play 'Demons'!" Balthazar said, only suggesting it because Crowley likes it. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"You wanna play 'Demons' Cassy?" Crowley asks.

"Dean!" he calls out, ignoring Crowley's question.

Dean comes in quickly and, after kissing Castiel on the cheek, starts to try to untie Castiel's shoelace-rope for him.

"Do I pull this one Cass?" he asks, pointing at one of the loops.

Crowley kicks Dean in the butt and Dean is so startled he falls on floor. After a few seconds of silence Dean starts bawling his eyes out and Gabriel calls out for his mother.

When she comes into the room Castiel points at Crowley.

"He kicked Dean and made him fall mother!" he says.

She picks Dean up to try stop him from crying and looks at Crowley.

"For Pete's sake Crowley, your seven years old. You should be old enough to know not to hit a little five year old." Crowley looks down at the floor hiding a smile. "I think you need a time out. Go stand in the corner."

Crowley obediently stands in the corner, pretending to be upset.

Worth it, he thought.

Balthazar smacked Gabriel in the head.

"I saw that. Go stand next to Crowley." She was trying to untie the shoelace and keep the chair steady as she still held Dean.

Balthazar immediately walked over to the corner, happy to be near Crowley. When he came over to him, Crowley looked at Balthazar and grinned.

Gabriel started grumbling about his head hurting and how he never got to be the bad guy.

Crowley and Balthazar just giggled.


	2. Sweet Sweet Candy

Mary was sitting on the floor with Sam watching him play with some blocks. She heard the door unlock and John walked in with the kids.

"How was trick-or-treating?" she asks as she gets up. Sam crawled over to where Dean was standing.

"It was very enjoyable", Castiel said. "Thank you for asking Mrs. Winchester."

Sam pulled Dean's pants down.

Everyone looked right at Dean. He stood there with his eyes wide in shock. Castiel started blushing and John and Gabriel started laughing.

Sam started giggling as Dean tried to pull his pants back up and fell.

"I think it's someone's bed time," John said as he picked Sam up.

"Why don't you kids take off your costumes?" Mary said.

Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar were angels, Crowley was a demon, and Dean was John Wayne.

Only Balthazar and Crowley took their costumes off. Dean liked the hat and Castiel and Gabriel kept playing with their wings.

Mary made them sit in a circle and put their candy in a pile so they could share.

"Gabriel sit next to your brother." Mary said. Gabriel sat down on Castiel's right, Dean on Castiel's left. "No I meant Balthazar."

"Balthazar is not my brother." Gabriel said, offended.

"Balthazar is our step brother." Castiel said.

"Fine, sit next to your step brother." Gabriel got up and reluctantly sat next to Balthazar. She made sure the door was locked and then went into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

The kids dumped all their candy onto the floor. Gabriel picked up one of his and started eating it.

"Gabriel," Crowley said, "who the bloody hell gave you a candy cane?"

"I am telling Mrs. Winchester you said the "h" word." Castiel said.

"Pretty tattle-tale." Crowley muttered.

"What?"

"Cass look a full size musketeer bar!" Dean exclaimed. "Who gave you that?"

"I believe it was Mr. Harvelle." Castiel said.

"He gave me the small M&M's bag. " Dean pouted.

Castiel handed Dean the musketeer bar, and Dean smiled so big you could see his missing canine tooth.

Crowley was glaring at Dean and resisting the urge to hit him. Gabriel grabbed Dean's M&M's.

"Crowley," Balthazar said. "You can have this Jolly Rancher if you kiss me."

Crowley, Dean, and Castiel all looked at him. Gabriel was chewing on a twizzler.

Crowley stared at Balthazar.

"Okay," he said after a few seconds, smiling.

Balthazar was blushing as Crowley leaned forward and pecked him right on the lips.

He grabbed the Jolly Rancher and started eating.

"I love candy." Balthazar said.


	3. Something Special for My Sweetheart

Dean is holding tightly to Mary's hand, standing outside his classroom.

"Dean," Mary says, "you need to let go of Mommy's hand and go inside, 'kay?"

"My tummy feels weird," Dean says. "Can we go home?"

"Dean," Mary sighs, "there's nothing wrong with you. Just go inside and after you give Castiel the card, you'll feel better."

Reluctantly, he let go of Mary's hand and walked into his classroom slowly, biting his lip.

Castiel was sitting at his table, arms folded in front of him, legs swinging back and forth. He was watching as their teacher, Miss Moseley, tried to stop Chuck Shurley from eating glue. Again.

"Hi Cass," Dean says when he gets next to him.

"Hello Dean." Castiel smiles, making Dean blush.

Dean reaches into his bag and pulls out Castiel's card. His mom helped him pick it out.

"Here," he says, handing it to Castiel. He's only able to read a couple of words, but he knows Castiel can read the whole thing.

It had a bright red heart on the cover and above it, "Happy Valentine's Day" in blocky blue writing.

Inside, it had Dean's doodles of him and Cass holding hands, laying on some grass, and eating pie. It also had a quote:

If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you.

-A.A. Milne

Castiel's smile got even bigger. Then, he reached under his chair and pulled out a black teddy bear wearing a blue tie.

"This is for you," he says, giving it Dean.

Dean hugged the bear tightly to his chest. His cheeks were burning now.

"Imma name him Tiel," Dean mumbled.

Castiel leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

Dean's blush spread to his entire face.

\------------------

Crowley raised his hand. "Ms. Blake," he said.

Ms. Blake sighed.

"Ms. Blake," Crowley repeated. "Ms. Blake. Ms. Blake. Ms. Blake."

"What Crowley?"

"Can I go give this to someone?" he asked waving the box he had in his hand around.

She sighed again. "To who, Crowley?"

"Someone who's not this class room," he said seriously.

"Who, Crowley," she said a little louder.

"Balthazar," he said, his face going a little red.

"Okay," she said. "Take Gabriel with you." At least she'll get 5 minutes of peace and quiet if they're both not in the room.

"Aww," Gabriel complained. He was enjoying the candy he got from everyone, mostly the girls. The candy that was overflowing in the cardboard box he brought in for that specific reason.

They grabbed their hall passes and started down the hallway.

"What'd you get him?" Gabriel asked. He had chocolate all over his face.

"A whole bunch of none of your beeswax." Crowley replied.

Gabriel blew a raspberry at him. Crowley chose to ignore it.

They got to Balthazar's classroom and stood at the door.

Balthazar's mom is also his teacher, so she let them come inside and gave them heart-shaped candies.

"Happy V-day, Balthy," Crowley said, handing him the small box.

Balthazar opens it, reaches inside, and pulls out a heart-shaped rock that has "B+C 4 EVR" painted on it. Balthazar's nose and cheeks turn the color of roses, and he mutters "thank you".

Balthazar reaches into his backpack and takes out a small stuffed badger. He hands it to Crowley, who clutches it in his hand.

Crowley then gave him a bug hug.

\-----------------

When Dean came home, he immediately went over to Sam in his playpen.

"Hiya Sammy." Dean said cheerfully.

Sam clapped his hands in response.

"Here, something for you to drool on," he threw in a stuffed heart that had "Be Mine" stitched on it. An annoying girl named Lisa from another class gave it to him.

Sam started chewing on it.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Dean said.

Sam just drooled on his new toy.


	4. Fireflies and Monsters

John and Mary were sitting in the backyard on the lawn chairs watching the kids chase the fireflies around.

Sam was sitting on Mary's lap, trying to smash the fireflies that were hovering around him.

"I don't think they should be bothering those bugs." John said.

"Why?" Mary asked as she tried to hold Sam still.

"They light up when they're ready to mate."

"Mate!" Sam said. "Mate mate mate!"

"Great job." Mary said. John shrugged.

One of the fireflies settled on the tip of Sam's nose. Right as his hand was about to make contact with it, it flew away and he hit himself in the face.

Tears prickled in his eyes and he started whining softly. Mary picked him up decided to take him inside.

"It's gonna rain soon so you should take them inside in about 5 minutes," she said as she got up.

"But, Mary look how much fun they're havin'," John replied, gesturing towards the kids who were running around a few yards away.

"OK, I'll just lock the doors when it starts to rain then."

"…5 minutes, you said?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

\---------------

Dean likes fireflies. They're not slimy like worms, and they don't sting you like bees.

"Their lights keep the monsters away," Dean said.

"Monsters?" Castiel said, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh puh-lease," Crowley said. "A stupid bug's light wouldn't keep a demon away."

"A demon would never mess with me," Gabriel said. "They'd run away screaming if I even snapped my fingers."

"…You can't snap your fingers, Gabriel." Balthazar said.

Gabriel was was about to say something, but then Dean's dad called over to them, telling them it was time to go inside.

While they were walking to the house, Dean held onto Castiel's hand, standing close.

\-----------------

They were in the tent John had set up for them in the living room.

Crowley and Gabriel took turns telling them a scary story, a flashlight making their faces seem spooky.

Dean was near shaking in fear, Castiel looked bored, and Balthazar stared at them with interest.

"And they were never heard from again," Gabriel finished, Crowley doing an evil laugh for effect.

"That is the most-" Castiel started to say, but was interrupted when Dean's father poked his head into the tent, making all of them accept Crowley scream.

"Jeez, calm down," he said. "It's time to go to sleep, turn off the light." Then he left.

The kids were quiet for a few seconds, except for Gabriel, who started snoring.

"Cass," Dean whispered. "Do you think the monsters are gonna come tonight?"

"Gabriel and Crowley are liars." Castiel whispered back. "But if any do come, they'll have to go through me."

Dean smiled and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes of Gabriel's snore filling the tent, Balthazar said, "Crowley?"

"Yeah, Balthy?" he replied.

"The light from the flashlight made you look cute."

"I know," Crowley said, smiling to himself.

Balthazar felt his face turn red, and then went to sleep.

Gabriel kept snoring.


	5. A Stranger is a Friend You Haven't Met Yet

"Why do I always have to be the engine?" Gabriel complained as he pulled Dean's wagon around the yard.

"You are not always the engine," Dean said snottily. He's sitting in the front of the wagon, Castiel behind him.

Dean's wagon is painted black. It didn't used be, but he begged his parents to paint it black, so it could be the same color as his dad's car.

"He's right Gabriel," Castiel said. "Crowley was the engine last time."

"And I was the engine before that," Balthazar said. "So stop whining."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him.

They heard a loud snore coming from Dean's porch.

His dad was asleep on a chair, even though he's supposed to be watching them.

"He snores almost as loud as Gabriel," Balthazar said.

"I do not snore." Gabriel said, offended.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do n-"

"Shut up," Castiel shouted, standing up in the wagon.

Dean's dad woke up.

"Hey, keep it down," he said, then quickly went back to sleep. He started snoring even louder than before.

Crowley, who was being unusually quiet, started giggling as he picked up something out of the dirt.

"Hey, Balthy watch this." He went up the steps onto Dean's porch and stood right next to Dean's dad. He stood on his toes and placed a worm horizontally right under his nose.

"Wormstache," Castiel shouted.

They heard an unfamiliar voice giggling behind them.

They turned, and there was a boy standing on the sidewalk. He had short hair in front, but in the back his hair stopped right at his shoulders.

When they looked at him, he immediately stopped laughing.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Ash. My mommy and daddy and me just moved in next door."

"Hi Ash," Dean said happily. "I like your hair."

"It's busyness up front, and a party in the back," he said, giggling again. He looked at Balthazar. "You have pretty eyes."

"Thank you," he said, blushing.

Crowley stepped off the porch and stood next to Balthazar, glaring at Ash with his arms crossed.

"Do you wanna play with us?" Dean said as he pulled himself out of the wagon. He tripped over the side, rolled a few feet, then got up and brushed dirt off of his legs.

"Dean," Castiel shouted, jumping out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" he replied, a blush appearing on his face.

"That was so cool," Ash said excitedly. "You're just like a ninja!"

"Dean likes cowboys," Castiel said angrily. "Tell him."

"Ninjas are cool, I guess," Dean said.

"Oh, cowboys are cool too." Ash said as he took a kitkat bar out of his pocket.

Gabriel's eyes widened and he ran over to Ash.

"Ash, right?" Ash nodded. "Can I have a piece of that?"

"Uh, OK." Ash broke off a piece and handed it to him.

Gabriel devoured it.

"Ashley Singer," a blond woman said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere behind Ash. "What have I told you about wandering off?"

"But mommy," he whined, "I wanted to make friends!"

"You can play with them tomorrow, after we unpack all the boxes. Now say goodbye, daddy's waiting in the car." She grabbed his hand and started walking off.

"Bye," he said, looking right at Balthazar and waving. Balthazar blushed.

Dean and Gabriel waved happily after him.

"I don't like him," Castiel said.

"His hair is awesome," Dean said, as if that made him the coolest person ever.

"He's nice," Balthazar said. "And kinda cute."

"He's a freak," Crowley said.

"You think he has anymore candy?" Gabriel said.

***************

Dean loves going to the park. He likes going down the slide, having Castiel push him on the swings, and spinning around on the carousel.

His favorite part, though, his absolute favorite part, is digging in the sand.

Sometimes he finds things, like money. Once he found a hot wheels car, still in its package.

Most of the toys he finds are for older kids. He puts those toys in a box he has under his bed. It's full of toys he's going to give to Sam when he's older.

\-------------

Dean swung his legs back and forth excitedly as he quickly sucked down his apple juice.

Castiel slowly sipped his grape juice as he watched Dean with interest.

When Dean finished, he shoved his juice box into the small plastic bag next to him. He grabbed his red plastic bucket with one hand and with the other tugged at the sleeve of Castiel's shirt.

"C'mon, Cass," he said. "It's digging time!"

"I am not finished with my juice," he said.

Dean sighed and turned towards his mom.

"Mommy," he said, making puppy eyes at her, "can Sammy come help me dig?"

"Are you going to be careful?" she asked, and Dean nodded. "Don't put him on the swings again."

"Promise."

Sam, who was sitting on the grass in front of Mary's legs, looked up at Dean and smiled. Mary lifted him onto his feet.

"Hold his hand, Dean," she said.

Dean grabbed his hand and carefully led him to a shady spot under the slide.

Sam plopped down on the sand and Dean sat next to him.

Dean pulled out two of the shovels from his bucket.

"Here, Sam," he said. "You can use the pink one." He handed Sam the shovel, and he stuck the handle into his mouth. Dean laughed. "No, Sammy, like this." He took it out of Sam's mouth and stuck in his hand, the right way.

"Dirt?" Sam asked.

"No, sand," Dean shoved his shovel in the sand, and found a quarter. "Look, a quarter. Say 'quarter'"

"Water," Sam said.

"'Quarter'."

"Courter."

"'Quarter'."

"Jell-O!"

"Hi, Dean," Dean looked up and saw Lisa Braedon standing next him.

"Oh, hi Lisa," he said unenthusiastically.

"Is this your brother?" she asked as she sat down next to Sam.

"Yeah," Dean said. "His name is Sam."

"He is so adorable," Lisa said.

"Yes. He is."

Sam reached up a grabbed part of her hair.

"Soft," he said. Lisa laughed pulled her hair out of his grasp. Sam giggled and poked her with the shovel. "Diggy."

"He wants you to dig with us," Dean said when he saw her confused face.

"Oh," she took the shovel from him and started to dig.

Dean took the yellow shovel from the bucket and gave it to Sam.

\--------------

Castiel had finished his juice awhile ago, and was going to go dig with Dean, but when he saw Lisa, he stayed where he was and watched.

If Dean wants to play with Lisa, he thought, then I should not interrupt. He really wanted to cry, but only babies cry, so he didn't.

Crowley saw Castiel looking completely miserable.

"Cassy," he said as he walked up next to Castiel. "What happened?"

"Dean is playing with Lisa," Castiel pointed to them.

Balthazar ran up to Crowley and grabbed his hand.

"Crowley," he said, "you gotta move or Ash is gonna get us." He dragged Crowley to the tunnel.

Balthazar giggled as he saw Ash chasing Gabriel in circles on the other side of the tunnel.

"Balthy," Crowley said. "Who's that icky girl with Dean?"

Balthazar looked and said, "oh that's stupid face Lisa. She is the most annoying girl, ever."

"Cassy doesn't like her."

"Of course he doesn't! She never leaves Dean alone."

Crowley tilted his head to the side and thought for a few seconds.

"Balthy, he said, "get her to go to the top of the slide."

"Why?"

"Please just do it."

"Tell me why."

"If you don't do it," Crowley said with puppy eyes, "then that means you don't love me."

Balthazar sighed and got of the tunnel. He walked over to Dean and Lisa.

"Hi Lisa," he said.

"Oh, hi, uhm…"

"Balthazar."

"Right, whatever."

He sat down and watched them dig for a few seconds.

"I think there's a better spot to dig somewhere else," he said.

"Really? Where?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Uhm…I don't know where exactly…Maybe if you went to the top of slide you could see it."

"I'll go look," Lisa said.

As she climbed up the ladder, Crowley followed her. She stopped at that top and looked around, and Crowley shoved her off. She hit the ground and sand flew everywhere.

Balthazar covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

She started crying, and little girl with curly brown hair came over to her.

"Auntie Jane, Auntie Jane!" the little girl shouted. "Lisa's hurt!"

Gabriel was running by, but when he saw the curly haired girl, he stopped in his tracks.

Pretty, was the only thing he thought as he stared at her. She stared back at him.

Her aunt came over and picked up Lisa, trying to stop her crying.

"Kali," she said. "Let's go. We have to go home." She followed her aunt, but looked over her shoulder at Gabriel.

Ash jumped up on Gabriel's back.

"You're it!" he shouted.

\-------------

Castiel sat next to Dean.

"Here Cass," Dean said as he handed Castiel a shovel. "I saved the green one just for you."

"Thank you Dean," Castiel said. "Did Lisa find anything interesting?"

"Don't know, don't care," he said as he reached over to Sam and took his shovel out of his mouth again.

Castiel smiled and started to dig.

***********

Dean burst out of the car as soon as his mom opened the door.

He ran up the steps and banged on the door.

"Dean," his mom said as she walked toward him, holding Crowley's hand to keep him from running. "Calm down. You ran so fast you forgot the presents."

"Can you go get them?" Dean asked as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"I got them," his dad said as he walked up with Sam and holding the presents in a bag.

The door opened and Dean and Crowley bolted inside, startling Castiel's mom in the process.

"I understand Crowley's excitement," she said, "but Dean saw Castiel yesterday."

"Aww," Dean's mom said. "Young love."

"Boyfrans!" Sam yelled, giggling.

\---------------

Dean and Crowley ran out to the backyard.

Dean launched himself onto Castiel, arms around his neck, making them both fall on the ground.

Crowley ran over to Balthazar and wrapped his arms around d him.

"Missed you, Balthy," he said.

Castiel pried Dean's arms off of him and helped him get up.

"Dean, you saw me yesterday," he said.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "But yesterday was yesterday, and today is today! Happy birthday, Cass!" Dean jumped on Castiel again, and they crashed to the ground.

"Everything's green," Crowley said. "Why?"  
"Dean's eyes are green," Balthazar replied, "so it's Castiel's favorite color. It's really freaky."

"I have another question. Why is Lisa here?" Castiel's dad was painting her face.

"Gabriel begged Castiel to invite her cousin, and father said it would be rude to invite her and not Lisa. What did you do while you were grounded?"

Crowley had gotten 2 weeks of no TV and no Balthazar for pushing Lisa off the slide.

"Did nothing and thought of you," he said, making Balthazar blush.

\---------------

"You know Dean," Crowley said as he chewed an apple, "we're sorta gonna be related one day."

Dean paused, a cupcake halfway to his mouth.

"Huh?"

"You're gonna marry Cassy, and I will marry Balthy. We'll be like brothers! Would you like an apple?"

"I-I-I don't…how is…umm…I don't…eat….apples?"

"You eat apple pie. What do you think that is made out of?"

"Umm…I gu-"

"Dean," Castiel interrupted, "Mr. and Mrs. Harvelle brought the baby! Come see her!" He grabbed Dean's wrist and dragged him over where a bunch of people were gathered around a stroller.

"Dean come look," his mom said.

Dean stood on his tiptoes and looked into the stroller.

"What's her name?" Dean asked.

"Joanna Beth," Mrs. Harvelle said.

Joanna had blond hair that was in pigtails.

"She's small," he said. "And cute. But not as cute as Sammy."

She reached her hand up and grasped the air in front of him.

Dean laughed and gave her a high five.

\--------------

After Gabriel smashed the piñata, it was time to sing happy birthday.

Castiel didn't have a birthday cake. It was birthday pie, with six green candles on it.

Dean sang the loudest and got the second biggest piece.

Gabriel was talking to Kali as they ate.

"And my candy store is gonna be called 'Loki's Place'."

"Loki?" she asked.

"It's my middle name," he explained.

\------------

Castiel and Dean were watching Sam and Joanna in the playpen.

"They like each other," Dean said.

Joanna pulled Sam's hair, making him cry.

"…Never mind."

**************

Dean was practically vibrating on the floor, excitingly babbling to Castiel.

"And then Imma teach him how to sit. And then Imma teach him how to fetch. And then-"

"Dean," his mom interrupted from the couch. "Daddy's trying to sleep keep your voice down."

Dean lowered his voice and continued rambling to Castiel about what he was going to teach the puppy his parents had just got him.

After Dean was done talking, Castiel asked, "What's the puppy's name?"

"Harley Bones," he answered. "He's a golden retriever. I can't wait until uncle Rufus gets here with him, where is he mommy?"  
Just as Dean's mom was about to answer, the doorbell rang. Dean got up and ran to the door. He opened it and squeaked when he saw his parents' friend Rufus, holding the puppy.

"Heya Dean," he said. He put the puppy on the floor. It slowly walked into the house and Dean got on the floor and started petting it.

"Dean, go show Castiel," his mom said from behind him.

Dean picked up the puppy and took it to the living room, setting it on the floor gently.

"He is so cute, Cas," he said.

When Sam woke up from his nap, Dean showed him the puppy.

"Look, Sammy," he said, pushing the puppy towards Sam, who was sitting on the floor with Dean and Castiel.

Sam and the puppy stared at eachother for a few seconds, then it started furiously licking his face.

"Is he hurting him?" Dean asked Castiel worriedly.

"No," Castiel said. "That means he likes Sam."

"All Crowley's puppy ever does is make those weird noises."

"That's called 'growling'."

"Oh," Dean said. "That's why his name is Growley, then."

The puppy nibbled on Sam's ear, making him giggle.


	6. A Trip to the Doctor

"John," Castiel's dad said. "I think you should take Dean home."

"Why?" Dean's dad looked up from his magazine. Dean was sitting in the little chair at the table, holding the teddy bear Castiel gave him for Valentine's day. Castiel was sitting next to him, trying to get Dean to color with him.

"He looks like he's about to wet his pants," Castiel's dad said. "Can't you take him on another day?"

"Yeah, I'll just go ahead and tell Mary that." Dean's dad rolled his eyes. "He'll be fine anyway. It's just a little shot."

'Dean," Castiel's dad said, "how would you like it if after this we take you guys to get ice cream?"

Castiel said "Like a date?" at the same time Dean's dad said "I did not agree to this."

"Daddy please?" Dean said.

"Dean, I don't think mommy would like that."

"I'll pay, John."

"Don't tell mommy, Dean."

"Mr. Lange," the man at the desk said to Castiel's dad. "Dr. Eath is ready to see Castiel."

"I'll be back, Dean," Castiel said. He went through the door to the doctor's room.

Dean's dad tried talking to him about cars, because it's something they both like. Dean kept nervously glancing at the door.

Castiel's was in there for about 20 minutes before he came out with a lollipop and a band aid on his shoulder.

"Did it hurt?" Dean asked him.

Castiel shook his head.

"C'mon Dean," his dad said, holding his hand out.

Castiel blushed and whispered in Dean's ear, "I'll kiss you on the lips if you go get the shot."

Dean started blushing too and took his dad's hand.

\----------

"Hello, Dean," Dr. Eath said. He was old and shorter then his dad.

"Hi," Dean said, looking down at the floor, swinging his legs back and forth.

"That's a nice bear."

"His name is Tiel and my Cass gave 'em to me," Dean said happily.

"Oh, Cass is the brave young boy I just saw. You think you can be brave like him?"

Dean nodded and held the bear tighter.

\------------

"It didn't hurt at all!" Dean told his friends later. There was chocolate ice cream all over his face.

"Liar," Crowley said. "You're a chicken."

"Yeah," Ash and Balthazar both said.

"Oh, leave him alone," Kali said. "I believe him."

"Yeah, me too," Gabriel said. Kali smiled and held his hand. Gabriel's eyes widened and his face turned red.

"Nope, Dean's a liar." Crowley said. He grabbed Balthazar's hand. "And that is not how you old someone's hand."

"Don't you tell me what to do." Gabriel shouted.

For the next 5 minutes, the kids had a debate on whether or not Dean was scared.

Dean said he wasn't, but didn't really care if anyone believed him.

Him and Castiel had already had their first kiss.


	7. First Grade

Dean was sitting on the floor in his living room. Him and Sam were playing with Harley Bones.

"Mommy," Dean said. "Is first grade gonna be scary?"

"Of course not, sweetie," she said from the couch. "You're gonna have lots of fun and make some new friends."

Sam flipped Harley's ears back and shouted "Bunny!"

"What if Cas isn't gonna be in my class?" He fixed the puppy's ears and threw his rubber bone.

"I'm sure he will be," she replied. Of course he will, she called the school and made them put the boys in the same class.

Harley ran after the bone, and then brought it back.

"What if Balthazar's mommy isn't my teacher? What if I get a mean teacher?"

Harley stretched onto the floor and chewed his bone. Sam grabbed one end of it and started a tug of war game with Harley.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Dean."

The bone slipped out of Sam's grasp and he fell back, giggling.

\-----------

Dean held Castiel's hand as their teacher, Mr. Henrikson, told them their assigned seats.

"Winchester, Dean," he said.

"Me," Dean said shyly. Mr. Henrikson pointed to an empty table next to the windows.

"Can Cas sit next to me?"

"Castiel is going to sit in the back, with Ms. Anna."

Dean wrinkled his nose and held Castiel's hand tighter.

"Dean, you should go sit down," Castiel whispered. Dean shook his head.

"Winchester," Mr. Henrikson said, "sit. Down."

Dean let go of Castiel's hand and wrapped his arms around him.

"Cas," he said. "Let Cas sit next to me."

"Alright, fine, I don't care. Just sit down."

Dean squeaked excitedly.

\-------------

The thing that made Dean the most excited about school was the fact that his neighbor, Mr. Singer, was the new gym teacher.

"May I be on Dean's team, Mr. Singer?" Castiel asked. They were going to play T-Ball.

"Course you can," Mr. Singer said. "You can be the shortstop."

"Can I be on Dean's team too?" Lisa Braedon asked. Castiel glared at her. He really hated the fact she was in their class.

"Uh, sure." Mr. Singer replied, briefly glancing at Castiel.

"Yay!" Lisa clapped her hands. "Where should I go?"

"To another state," Castiel muttered.

Mr. Singer chuckled and told her to go to the outfield.

\----------

In Castiel's room, Dean stretched on the bed.

"First grade is hard," he said. "Mr. Henrikson is really mean."

"Lisa is in our class," Castiel growled from the edge of the bed.

"Oh yeah?" Crowley said from the floor. "Third graders have to sit in desks. And we're learning times tables."

"We can't eat candy during class," Gabriel grumbled from Castiel's reading chair. "But at least Kali's in our class." He smiled.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Second grade is worse," he was sitting next to Crowley and playing with the other boy's shoelaces. "Our workbooks are big. Right, Ash?"

"Yep," Ash said. He was lying on his back, legs against the wall. He had Castiel's cat doll on his chest. "At least the math is real easy."

"Are you insane?" Balthazar said. "The math is super hard. I hate double digits." He pouted.

"At least you guys got Ms. Blake." Gabriel said. "I'd give anything to have her again. I hate Mr. Adler."

Balthazar's dad came in with glasses of milk and a plate of cookies.

"What're you kids talkin' about?" he asked.

"School stuff," Balthazar said, throwing his cookie in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"It's really hard," Dean said. "We have to read 3 syllable words."

"We have to read 4 syllable words," Gabriel said.

"We have to count to-" Balthazar started, but was interrupted by Ash's loud snoring. "...He fell asleep after lunch today."

"His drool is getting my carpet wet," Castiel said.

Balthazar's dad laughed and went to get some paper towels.


End file.
